Daidoji Uji
Daidoji Uji was an only child born to the Daidoji Daimyo. He was trained in the Daidoji School, and was one of its most exemplary students. A grim and solitary man, his thankless duties became his entire life. Uji embodied all the Daidoji ideals, resourceful, ruthless, talented and unswerving loyalty to his lord, Doji Hoturi. He was even vigilant in peace times, keeping a keen eye on all threats to his clan. Way of the Crane page 90 Family Father Uji witnessed the death of his father at the hands of a Scorpion.Lieutenant Uji (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 2) Other Family Uji had a brother, Daidoji Tekigun, who died. Uji had a nephew, Tekigun's son Daidoji Chutei, who was crippled trying to recover the Ancestral yari of the Daidoji family Kotoku and forced into retirement. Uji also had a cousin, Daidoji Kisu, although little is known of their exact relation.Crane Clan Army Expansion page Uji was also believed to be a direct descendad of the legendary Daidoji Yurei.Crane Clan Army Expansion page Daidoji Daimyo When Uji became the Daidoji Daimyo he swore the same three oaths that all the daimyo before him had sworn since the Night of Falling Stars and fall of Shiro no Yojin. The first was that he would defend the honor and lands of the Crane with his life. The second that he would remember the history of his clan and keep it alive for the future generations. The third and final oath was that he would never betray the secrets of the Daidoji House. He had no interest in politics, and in times of peace traveled from one Crane stronghold to the next inspecting and assessing their military preparedness. He took his responsibilities as the protector of the Crane seriously, and did not even show the slightest interest towards women; the single thing that brought Uji the most pleasure was outwitting an opponent on the battlefield. Gaijin Tactics Uji was a master of sabotage and guerrilla warfare. As the Daidoji lacked the numbers to wage all out war in many cases, they had to make do with less than honorable tactics. Uji was very interested in most things gaijin. His most prized read was a book on gaijin strategy and swordplay located in the library under Niwa Shita no Kage Toshi. He even practiced some of the strange kata and had one of the two edged swords mounted on his wall. This knowledge of foreign things was badly looked upon by the other daimyo of the Crane, but Uji merely said that "Without knowledge we will not be prepared for defense." Uji was familiar himself with gaijin pepper, as well as Gaijin guns. Though all were forbidden by Imperial decree, their use under Uji's rule as Daimyo gave the Crane the edge they needed to survive the many wars endured during his lifetime. Way of the Crane pages 42, 90-91 Appearance Uji was a slightly caustic man with dark complexion, black hair and brown eyes. He never let his hair grow out of the short topknot, and never dyed it white like so many other Crane. He rarely wore his armor, although this did not diminish his deadliness on the battlefield. He spoke rarely, and when he did it was in a whisper. His eyes never twinkled and he rarely, if ever, smiled. He wore a mask in a similar fashion to that of the Scorpion when fighting, to remind his opponent that he was not to be trusted. Crab Clan Uji would frequently travel to the Crab Clan, for whom he had a great deal of respect. He spent a year on the Kaiu Kabe, and would spend time with both Hida Kisada and Hida Yakamo. He greatly admired Kisada's daughter, Hida O-Ushi, although it could not be said that he loved her. He had no time for courtly romances, and spent his time sparring with her. Way of the Crane page 91 O-Ushi One of the few close friendships he had was with the daughter of the Great Bear, Hida O-Ushi. Calling their relationship love might have been an exaggeration, because both were too dedicated to their clan to dabble in romance, but Uji is known to have spent a great deal of time with her in Crab lands. Uji competed in the no holds barred fight to win O-Ushi's hand. In the end when only O-Ushi, Uji and Shinjo Yasamura stood, Uji and O-Ushi knocked each other unconscious, making Yasamura the victor. She was married to Yasamura while still unconscious. After this event, Uji himself never married. Legions - Daidoji Uji Yasuki family Uji's close relationship with the Hida family in no way diminished his hatred for the Yasuki family. He was constantly looking for reasons to destroy anything that had been built by a Yasuki, although he never let his hatred for them come in the way of his duty. He would however take his opportunities to weaken the Yasuki financially when they arose. He bid his time waiting for the day he was sure would come, when the Yasuki betrayed the Crab in the same way they betrayed the Crane, and on that day he would have his vengeance. Clan War Uji was a great hero for the Crane during the Clan War. He stood beside Doji Kuwanan against the armies of the False Hoturi and ensured the Cranes survival against imminent destruction. His unflinching loyalty helped the true Doji Hoturi to regain his clan despite the suspicion of other Crane. His resourcefulness led the Crane into hiring Mantis mercenaries with the last of the Crane wealth to help purge the Shadowlands scourge from their lands. Some say, quite justly, that without Uji there would no longer be a Crane Clan. War Against Shadow After the death of Hoturi in 1128 Uji went on to serve Hoturi's brother Kuwanan. The War Against Shadow turned the two Crane leaders against each other, creating a great rift in the Crane. Uji could not stand aside while the forces of the darkness and evil destroyed the Empire, and committed his forces to fight the corrupted Jade Champion. Afterwards he returned to Kuwanan, offering his own head for his treason. Meeting in person they finally realized that they had been duped by the Lying Darkness and the Crane were unified again. Uji's Death In 1150, immediately after he received news that the battle plan he helped create had defeated the armies of Hantei XVI and bought an end to the War of Spirits, Uji was attacked by six Daidoji loyal to the Steel Chrysanthemum. Uji, with the help of Daidoji Rekai, killed the assassins, but not before they fatally wounded the aging daimyo. Uji died in his bed, in the presence of Rekai, his trusted assistant and chosen successor. Legions Part 1 Uji's Return In 1166, a shadow of Daidoji Uji traveled to Ningen-do from Yume-do. This was not, however, Daidoji Uji. This version of the Crane hero claimed to be from a nightmare world where Fu Leng defeated the Seven Thunders at the Second Day of Thunder and reigned over a twisted version of Rokugan. Flight from Darkness, by Shawn Carman This Uji took the name Daidoji Fumisato to avoid difficulties. Disavowed, by Nancy Sauer See Also * Daidoji Uji (KYD) * Daidoji Uji/Meta External Links * Daidoji Uji (Imperial Edition) * Daidoji Uji (Exp) (Anvil of Despair) * Daidoji Uji (Exp2) (1000 Years of Darkness) Category:Crane Clan Leaders